


(a belated) Happy Ending

by evilregalswen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, SwanMillsFamily, fluff kind of, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregalswen/pseuds/evilregalswen
Summary: Drizella's curse has been succesfully broken, everyone is safe and back in Storybrooke. Emma meets Henry and Regina for the first time after they are back. SwanQueen and SwanMills family cute headcanon.I suck at summaries.





	(a belated) Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a little headcanon of mine, nothing special. It's my first timing posting a fanfiction i've written. I'm not an author and English isn't even my mother tongue so please don't be too harsh. I just wanted to share this idea with my fellow Swen. Xx.

Emma pulls Henry in a big hug.

"Oh my god Henry" she says and pulls back from the hug to look at him properly. She tenderly places her hands at each side of his face, holding him, looking at him lovingly. "You are here." She says and takes a deep breathe. "You are safe…and you are here." Another breathe. "I was so worried. We found out about what happened but there was no way to come Hyperion Heights. We tried everything but-"

"Ma, it's okay. It's over now. I am here." Henry said cutting his mother off.

"I was so worried." Emma repeats.

"I know." is all Henry says and pulls her back for another hug. " I've missed you so much mom." They hadn't had the chance to see each other ever since Emma shared the news of her pregnancy with them and then left them to come to Storybrooke with Hook.

"I've missed you too kid."

"Ma, you know I'm not a kid anymore." Henry complains but at the same time a huge smile appears on his face.

"Meh." the blonde shrugs. "Can't quit old habits so easily." she says, and Henry laughs and leans to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Uhm… Henry?" Emma says, and something changes in her expression. "Where is Regina? Why isn't she here with you? Is she okay? Did anything happen TO HER?" Emma is practically screaming by the end of her sentence. Her words full of worry.

Henry wants to laugh because this is so like his mom. Always being worried about Regina. Always.

Thinking about it makes Henry sigh. He has known for so long now that his mothers were in love. He could see it in their everyday interactions, in their looks and the little gestures, in their eagerness to protect each other, to save each other. In the way that they worked so well together, so in harmony, like they were completing each other in a way. They are so good together and literally everyone around them could see it except from them. They were so oblivious for the other's feelings and both so stubborn to make the first move. Or maybe it was insecure that hold them back. The fear of losing love again... Then Hook came to the picture and Hood and there was always something between them, something stopping them. But no matter what, their feelings for each other had always been and still are there. When Emma got pregnant with Hook's kid, Henry could see so clearly the sorrow and pain in his other mother's eyes. No matter how many times and in how many ways Regina would say she is happy for Emma, he knew her heart was breaking all over again, just like when Emma had announced her engagement or later on at the wedding itself.

Henry knows very well that Regina’s decision to leave Storybrooke and stay with him in that other realm wasn’t just for him. No. It was mainly because of Emma. It was because she knew she couldn’t be around Emma anymore, not when she couldn’t be with her, not with her having a new family that she wasn’t a part of. She would be devastated there and that’s also one of the reasons Henry asked her to stay. He wanted Regina to be happy. But even after all this time away from her, Henry could still see the sadness in Regina’s eyes every time Emma’s name was being mentioned, could still hear the love in her voice when they were talking about her, and oh all the times Henry had caught Regina looking at photos of all of them, back at home, with tears in her eyes. He still remembers that one time he sat next to her while she was looking at photos. _She pointed at the photo she was holding. “Do you remember this?” she asked him. “Yes. It’s one of our movie nights. Actually, it’s the first time Emma stayed over at night, right?” Regina nodded. “She was so excited” Henry continued. She had made you wear that panda onesie to match hers.” Regina laughed a sad smile, maybe even nostalgic. “Idiot.” She whispered, and her voice broke a little._ The photo showed a very cheerful Emma in her panda onesie and next to her a Regina in her own onesie looking like she was about to throw a fireball in Emma’s face. Henry had taken this photo himself and he remembers this day so vividly because despite Regina’s grumpy face in the photo, he had never seen his mothers happier, or more in love for that matter than in this day. But truth be told is Regina wasn’t the only one that was still in love with Emma. Emma was still in love with Regina as well. Henry had seen how Emma had looked at Regina before she left with Hook to go back to Storybrooke. She had looked at her like she was asking her for permission and Regina had given her a little but reassuring nod like she was telling her it was okay, she could let go and Emma did. She let go, and then she was gone. But seeing how worried she was about her now, asking if anything had happened to Regina like her life was depending on that, so worried as if even a tiny, little thing had happened to her it would be the worst thing imaginable, Henry was more sure than ever that nothing has changed in Emma’s feelings either. Despite leaving with another man and having a kid with him she couldn’t really let go. Her feelings were too strong.

“HENRY” Emma screamed, bringing Henry back to reality. “Why are you not replying to me? What happened to Regina?” at this point the blonde was panicking.

“Ma relax. Nothing happened. Mom is fine. I just got lost in my thoughts for a second there.”

“But- “

“Mom is home with Jacinda and Lucy, don’t worry.” Henry says reassuringly and put his hand on Emma’s arm to calm her.

Emma gives him a suspicious look. “You better not be lying to me kid. You better not hiding anything from me.”

“Mom no, I swear- “

“I am perfectly fine **_dear_**.”

**_DEAR… DEAR._ **

That word… that voice… Emma spins around and she finds Regina standing only a few feet away, perfectly fine as she said, coming towards them.

The smile that lit ups both their face as they see each other is like nothing Henry has ever seen before. It’s like late night talks and early cups of coffee while looking at the sunrise, it’s family movie nights and breakfasts in the morning, it’s stupid animal onesies and apple pies with cinnamon. It’s shared apple ciders and making up kisses after big fights, it’s locked eyes saying a million words the mouth could never say. It’s family and standing up for the other, and all those unsaid feelings that are ready to explode any given minute. It’s making magic together, it’s like coming home after years of being lost. _It’s like this smile alone could break every curse imaginable_. And in that moment Henry knows. This… this is **_true love_**.  And even though he has found his true love as well, what he is witnessing is something so unique, so special, something that happens ones in a million years.

Emma drinks Regina’s imagine in like she is trying to remember every little detail about her, like she can’t believe she is standing right in front of her. As if she is her biggest dream coming to life. And maybe she is.

“Regina” Emma says in a whisper as if she says it louder the dream will fade away and she will disappear.

They are now face to face and Emma pulls her in a hug exactly like she did with Henry. Emma feels drunk in that familiar smell of apples and she pulls her a little closer, holding her so tight and Regina burry her face in the crook of Emma’s neck. When they finally pull away from the hug, they still stay so close to each other. Henry can’t help but think how this is their thing. Since day one, when Emma came to town those two had no idea of the concept of personal space. They were always in each other’s space, always just a breath away with locked eyes, like there was some _invisible magnet_ between them pulling them _together_. And as it seems, today was not an exception either.

“I… I…” the blonde tries to say but there are no actual words coming out of her mouth.

“Eloquent as always I see my dear.”

“Oh, shut up.” Emma says but she is smiling so hard that her face hurts. Because this is them. And even after all this time apart it’s just so easy to fall back to how things were. Go back to their flirty banter, the looks, the jokes… everything. Everything is so simply when she is with Regina. Being with her is like being able to breath again on your own after years being attached to a breathing machine.

“I missed you” she finally says, and she knows these words are not even close enough to begin to describe what she feels right now, but it’s a start and boy did she miss her.

“I missed you too.” Regina says.

No more words are exchanged, and they are not really necessary. They just sit there, so close, just staring at each other, forest green eyes locked with chocolate brown ones. There’s magic in the air around them, Henry can feel it.

 In that moment, Henry feels like he is witnessing a very personal moment. It’s not like anything is happening, but yet it feels like he shouldn’t be there watching this, like he is somehow invading their privacy.

When they finally break out of their haze, the blonde turns to Henry.

“I think it’s time for me to meet my granddaughter and my daughter in law, and how would you like to meet your little sister kid?”

“Oh my god yes I’ve been dying to see her.” Henry says with so much excitement but at the same time he feels a pinch of guilt because he sees how Regina looks away, avoiding both his and Emma’s eyes.

Emma stares at Regina for just a second before she turns back to Henry. “Let’s go pick her up from Hook’s place and then go to meet with the rest of our family.”

“Hook’s place?” Henry asks confused.

“Uhm yeah… Me and Hook are no longer together… a lot of things happened while you were gone” she replies awkwardly. “We will have plenty of time to talk about it later if you want.”

Regina’s head snaps immediately, her eyes find Emma’s once again and this time they are full of **_hope_**. In return Emma shrugs and smiles shyly.

“Okay let’s go then” Henry says, and both his mothers think how he still has the same excitement he had when he was just a ten years old boy.

Henry walks ahead of them and Emma waits for Regina to arrive next to her. “I think we need to talk” She says avoiding her eyes and she looks so shy, that reminds Regina of that first **_“Hi.”_** Emma had said to her that night when she had brought Henry back home.

“I suppose we do.” Regina says, trying to calm the butterflies that threat to rip her stomach apart.

“Soon.” Emma says. “But now **_our_** family is waiting for us.” Emma offers her hand to Regina. “Your majesty.” She says, and Regina gives her hand to Emma. Their fingers immediately interwind and it’s like they were meant to hold each other. Henry looks behind and as he sees this image he smiles to himself. “It was about time.” He whispers.

Regina is admittedly a little -okay maybe a lot- nervous about what’s to come but as they walk into the house where the rest of her family is waiting for them, with Emma holding her hand, every worry flies out of the window and is replaced by a beautiful warmth. Everyone was back home, safe. The house was full of people that she loved, and they loved her back. Her family was bigger than ever, Emma had broken up with Hook and now she wanted to talk. And yes, she was nervous about that but this time she was sure thing were going to be fine. She was ready to tell Emma about her feelings and she knew Emma was feeling the same way and she was ready for their story **_together_** to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Xx.  
> Comments and feedback is very welcome.


End file.
